


Runaway

by coley_wog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Clone Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Kuron (Voltron) Angst, Kuron (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Kuron (Voltron)-centric, Kuron deserved better, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coley_wog/pseuds/coley_wog
Summary: When you're a clone and no one wants you around, the best thing to do is leave... right?A short series of comics about Kuron





	1. Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting from tumblr. Text is transcripted beneath each panel, in case my handwriting is weird or for non-English speakers who want to translate.

They can't even stand to look at me... They'd be happier if I just left.

 

That's what I'll do. I'll pack my things... And go away...

 

...

 

I don't have any things... I'll just go...


	2. Good-bye

Sorry I... I'm leaving and... It didn't feel right not saying good-bye to anyone... To you...

 

So... Good-bye... And thank you for accepting me... Even though you knew all along I wasn't him.

It meant a lot...

 

With you I felt like I was more than what the Galra made me to be...

 

I mean Shiro felt that way... But so did I...

 

Look after everyone?

 

...

 

....

 


	3. Don't Leave Me

 

 

 

 

_He's too fast for me! NO!_

 

No...

 

Don't... Don't leave me alone...


	4. Help

_No food or water_ _No sign of anyone_ _Oxygen levels are low_  

nononono                    help me

_Fuel gone_                                             _Last Entry..._

 

 

 

 

 

Keith?

 

 

 

 

 

Keith!

 

 

Sorry. Not Keith...

 

 

But you look in sore need of a helping hand, no matter who it comes from.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr at janestrider.tumblr.com


End file.
